lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Rusen Isles
Orton Haryen |Attacking Strength = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Strength = Kingdom of Bolten |Attacking Casualties = Very Light |Defending Casualties = Entire Army Captured or Dead }}The Battle of Rusen Isles was a battle fought during the First Bolten-Lucerne War when the forces of Lucerne attacked the defenders of the Stoney Shore in the first true battle of the Stoney Shore segment of the conflict. The Battle of Rusen Isles would be another conflict in the Bolten-Lucerne War where the distinct lack of trust and coordination between the Bolten forces would lead to a major defeat with in this conflict the different Bolten elements while already being horribly outnumbered were also actively trying to hurt the other elements. Background Prelude On the Bolten side the army was led by Alf Wolhane the powerful Magi, and Orton Haryen of whom was the heir to House Haryen. This army had been commanded by the Ryswell's to hide themselves south of the Rusen Isles, and wait for command to move as the Ryswell's and Cerwyns they had been told were going to move east of them, and the Haryen's were going to close the trap on the Lucernians. For his part Orton had planned to remain faithful to this plan as he was an honorable young knight, but Alf Wolhane had been given commands by Harren Haryen the Lord of House Haryen that when the time came he was to make sure they didn't reach the battle before the Lucernians had already defeated the Ryswell's and Cerwyn's, and then they would surrender to Lucerne and attempt ot regain their station against the destroyed remnents of House Ryswell. The other element of this Bolten army in the form of House Rurwell was also kept in the dark about the Ryswell trap, but Rodrik Ryswell had made sure that the Ryswell's sent were either stupid, or disloyal members of the family. Thus as the Lucernians litterly surrounded the army of the Haryen's and their vassals, alongside the other army of House Rurwell the army was simply awaiting word from House Ryswell to move, but the truth was that Rodrik Ryswell had never any plan to move south and simply wanted to weaken the traitorous elements of his forces before he ultimately surrendered. The Battle With the cavalry forces in place the Lucernian army moved forward, and the forces led by Radlet Scarlet would kill the scouts and outliers of the Bolten force, and then the main army, and cavalry moved in, and the Battle of Rusen Isles began. Fighting during the day meant that the army of the Boltens was mainly awake, but most were unprepared for the attack, and the few fully armored, or equipped were overrun by the cavalry with any resistence swiftly desolving away as the massive Lucernian army simply overran their position. The Lucernians had given there men clear commands that those that surrendered were if possible, and with as much effort as they could use to be left alive. This meant that minutes into the battle as the Boltens surrendered the collapse spread throughout the Bolten army, and only minutes into the battle nearly the entire army had surrendered. During the fighting Alf Wolhane would flee the battlefield, and was able to evade capture as he made his way north to warn the Haryen's of the defeat they had suffered. Alf Wolhane was the exception to the rule as nearly the entire force was either dead or captured of which the nobles amongst them had been captured in high number, with few actully dying during the fighting. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events